Ari Junrei
Character Name: Ari Junrei Alias (es): Name Meaning: N/A Age: 12 Gender: Male Birthday: 4/1/237 FA (ex. 4/13/236FA Age would be 14 years old.) Blood Type: AB- Height: 4'7 Weight: 89 pounds Appearance: Ari is a lad of fifty-five inches and eighty-nine pounds with paler than normal skin and orange hair. He usually wears a beanie or stocking cap over it though with little of it showing. His eyes are a mixture of hazel with blue toward the center near the pupils. He usually wears outfits with detached sleeves or something that shows his shoulders and an extra long scarf that he will wrap around his head and hide his entire face except for his eyes. Notable Features: Does your character have any unique features? (Scars, abnormal skin color, eyes, etc.) We need this just in case you end up in the Bingo Book. Family Members: Sakuya Junrei (mother), Iroh Junrei (father), Mizuiro Junrei (brother) Personality: Ari Junrei is classified as being a part of the 'True Neutral' archetype of a character socially. He seems to attract the attention of certain girls without really trying hard as he is unwittingly charismatic. He won't admit it, but he has a liking for tomboys. His rebellious behavior makes him seem like the type of character to be thought of as a loose cannon, though he does his best to try and stay within rules, he just stretches them. He will exploit loopholes in orders and rules if he finds any as he does have a tactful train of thought, though it is not the super genius type, he is a very intuitive individual. Ari's attitude toward his allies is a bit unconventional depending on the situation. He will not normally put himself in harm's way as he tries to keep himself safe such as escaping from bindings and then surveying the surroundings to make sure there are no patrolling guards before untying his comrades, though he will never leave the area without them (he may go into hiding to formulate a plan and send the enemy into bedlam as they search for him so he could free his comrades himself during the commotion). Affiliations: Morigakure Place of Birth: Morigakure Occupation: Shinobi/Musician Village Rank: Genin Team(s): Former Team(s): Student(s): Former Student(s): Sensei or Mentor(s): Former Sensei or Mentor(s): Personal Goal: Find a rumored legendary garden that has a miracle flower in it said to be a cure all for whatever the ailment or poison is. So that he may preserve the garden and bring seeds of that flower to his own garden. Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: 10 Genin Promotion Age: 12 Chuunin Promotion Age: Jounin Advancement Age: Animal Summoning(s): None at the moment (Each Rank has specified limitations on summoning contracts.) Special Battle Modes: None at the moment. Chakra Natures: Fire Jutsu List: bAcademy jutsu-/b Basic Genjutsu Rope Escape Substitution Clone Technique Transformation Generic Sealing Technique bGenin jutsu-/b Shadow Shuriken Technique [D-rank] Manipulated Shuriken Technique [D-rank] Phoenix Sage Flower Jutsu [C-rank] Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Shurikenjutsu Kyujutsu (studying archery) Weapons: 1 Kunai (10k ryo) E-Rank 8 Shuriken (40k ryo) E-Rank Hobbies: Tinkering with puzzle boxes, playing grass whistles of various grass types and cataloguing them. Likes: Cooking, Puzzles, Instruments Dislikes: Strict rules, paperwork, spicy food Beliefs/Philosophies: There is a great garden out there with a flower that can cure anything (belief) Inventions/Scientific Discoveries: Only trinkets found inside puzzle boxes. (Only for characters who have occupations like "Weaponsmith, Armorsmith, Crafter, Engineer, Scientist, etc.) Special Locations: Junrei Family Garden - A garden with multiple herbs, spices, and other exotic plants used for medicinal and cooking purposes. (very decent sized it is o3o) Literary Works: N/A Background: Ari was born to a mother, Sakuya, from outside the Junrei family and the father, Iroh. With an older brother, Mizuiro He grew up with a happy family and enjoyed spending time exploring the fields and garden of his family, getting lost in a number of daydreams while imagining what he could do when he got older. Before coming of age to attend the academy, his older brother went missing on a mission as a promising young jounin and has not been seen since. So Ari was left to wonder what happened with his brother and what he was going to do to find him. Upon arrival at the academy, Ari's method of learning was a little skewed. In that he tried to exploit loopholes or get out of things by bending the rules without breaking them, or at least hoping he did not break any. This lead to him trying to justify certain things, like cheating on his final exam, as 'information gathering'. This did not go over well and his grades remained the same, Ari saw this as an opportunity to prove himself, so he snuck into the academy, changed his grades without getting caught and explained to his teachers that a ninja does what they can to have their information right for themselves and wrong for their enemies. So reluctantly, they passed Ari with knowing he had the needed knowledge and skills to make it as a genin. Now a genin, Ari Junrei is practicing with a bow and waiting for a team assignment so that he can get to finding out what happened to his brother, and become a great ninja in his own right.